The principal aims of this project are twofold: To expand upon existing psychometric procedures for the prediction of reading failure and to develop and evaluate prediction strategies; and secondly, to develop a series of prevention strategies based on the variety of problem-patterns uncovered by the diagnostic findings. A battery of tests, including the WPPSI and the de Hirsch Predictive Index, were administered to all kindergarten children in 10 public schools. A behavior and skill rating scale, to be completed by the kindergarten teacher, has been developed and the efficacy of this procedure in comparison to the test battery in predicting reading difficulties in the first, second and third grades will be determined. Included in the predictor variables are evaluations that have been made of teacher behavior and reading programs in each of the first grade classrooms in these same schools. Children assessed as being likely to have difficulties in reading have been randomly assigned to either an experimental class at the Fernald School, to one in the public school, to a comparable size control class in the public school, to regular public school classes assisted by a project resource teacher, or to their regular classes without intervention.